


The Omega's Gift

by TobytheWise



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel (Supernatural), Alpha Jimmy Novak, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Regency, Established Relationship, King Dean Winchester, Love Confessions, Marriage of Convenience, Multi, Omega Dean, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-24 21:46:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16183805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TobytheWise/pseuds/TobytheWise
Summary: Dean Winchester looks back at how his relationship with his alphas grew from a marriage of convenience to one filled with love, waiting to give his husbands the greatest gift yet.





	The Omega's Gift

**Author's Note:**

> This story was written for the DCJ Hiatus Indulgence.

Dean sits down at the table, taking in the beautiful china and lit candles. He’d asked one of his servants to use the dishware his husbands gave him as their grooms gifts to Dean. At first Dean thought about throwing them from his balcony windows and watching them shatter against the cobblestone below, but instead stowed them away for safekeeping. Even if their marriage was a sham at first, that didn’t mean they couldn’t regift the plates to their future children. Dean smiles at that thought, the thought of the beginnings of this marriage. 

**~One and a Half Years Ago~**

“Dean, Father’s will is clear, I’m sorry,” Sam says, brows furrowed as he looks down at the scroll. “There’s no way out. If you don’t marry an alpha within the next six months, I will be crowned King instead of you.”

“This is such bullshit, Sammy,” Dean murmurs under his breath. “The only reason I need to marry is because Father didn’t think I could handle it being an Omega.”

“He’s wrong, Dean. You will be a better King than he ever was. You’re kind but just,” Sam says fervently. He pauses and stares at Dean a moment before continuing. “I have an idea. There are a pair of Princes from the Novak kingdom. There are rumours.”

Dean raises his eyebrow. He’s heard of the twins. Alphas who choose the company of each other rather than seek out an omega of their own. No one bothers them since they’re not the first born in the family. “What do they have to do with this, Sammy?”

“Dean,” Sam says with an exaggerated sigh. “Think about it. If you were to marry the twins, all of your problems would be no more. You would have your Alpha husbands and also your throne. The rumours say they have no need for an omega in the bedchambers so you wouldn’t need fret that obligation. I’ve heard stories of the twins feeling weighed down and smothered by their mother, the Queen, so I’m positive they’ll jump at the idea of getting away.”

Sammy’s excitement is contagious. A giant smile breaks out across Dean’s face. “Sammy, you’re brilliant!”

**~Now~**

Castiel strolls into the dining hall, his strides confident and poised. A true Crowned Prince. Dean can’t help the smile that breaks across his face at the sight of one of his husbands. The blue tunic he’s wearing makes his blue eyes even more beautiful than usual. 

“Husband,” Dean greets as Castiel steps up to Dean’s seat, planting a chaste kiss against his cheek while marking his wrist against Dean’s neck. 

“You look magnificent this evening, Your Majesty,” Cas murmurs against Dean’s ear. Dean feels his cheeks heat with the praise as they always seem to do around his husbands. 

As Cas sits down in his seat across from Dean, Dean asks, “and where would our other husband be off to at this hour?”

Castiel smiles fondly. “You know our Alpha. He’s always fashionably late.”

One of their servants walks into the room with a jug of wine, first filling up Cas’ glass and then offering some to Dean. “No, thank you,” he says with a wave of his hand. Castiel gives him a confused look before turning towards the door. 

“Good evening, my Darlings,” Jimmy purrs as he walks into the room. If Dean wasn’t so in love with this Alpha he might actually question why he keeps Jimmy around. 

“Late again, James,” Castiel says with a stern look. 

“I’m never late, Husband. I believe you were both quite early.” Jimmy steps behind Dean’s chair and kisses him on the cheek. “You look stunning tonight, my Omega.”

“Thank you, Jimmy.” Dean curses his cheeks as they flame once again. 

“Is there a reason for such a beautiful meal tonight, Dean? Are we celebrating?” Castiel asks before taking a sip of his wine.

“Indeed we are. I have a special gift for you both,” Dean says with a blinding smile.

**~One Year and Two Months Ago~**

Dean sneaks through the halls of the castle until he finds the door the twins are behind. He quietly opens it, breathing a sigh of relief when he finds only the twins inside. 

“Castiel. James. May I have a quick word?”

Both men turn quickly in surprise. They’re more beautiful in person than anyone let on to Dean. Their electric eyes piercing and their scents magnificent. Dean breathes through his mouth instead. 

“I would like to make the terms of this marriage abundantly clear. The  _ only _ reason we are going through with this is so Sam won’t need to take on the burden of the crown. I have been groomed for this since I was a young boy but my Father insisted on the need of an Alpha in order to rule. You will not need to perform the ‘duties’ of a proper husband since you will have each other for that. I will take into account your proper counsel as I’ve been made aware of your training in politics and strategy but I will be making all of the final decisions. My handmaiden brews a special tea to suppress my heats. They will stay suppressed until the day an heir is required and only then will you enter my bedchamber. Are we clear?”

“Yes, Your Majesty,” the twins say in unison.

Dean lets his expression turn softer. “I don’t wish for this to be torturous by any means. I hope that we’ll one day be friends. Right now though, I must do what’s needed for my kingdom.” He gives them the smallest smile and leaves the room.

**~Now~**

“And what sort of gift would that be?” Jimmy asks with an air of innocence that Dean can see right through. He may act innocent but the mischief in his eyes tell an entirely different tale. 

“James, behave yourself,” Cas says with a fond smile. “Our omega wishes to bestow on us a gift and you assume it to be whatever is in his pants. Shame on you,” he mock scolds. 

Dean just rolls his eyes at his husbands. What would he do without these two to keep him grounded? Dean always thought he could rule this kingdom all on his own. He could, but it would harden him, make him into a man like his Father. These two sitting across from him keep him human. 

“I love you both. More than you will ever know,” he blurts out. Their answering smiles are beautiful and further solidify the decision to offer them the gift he has planned. 

**~Seven Months Ago~**

Dean fell and he fell hard. It didn’t happen all at once but gradually. He would watch how the twins interacted with such ease and affection for each other, being riddled with jealousy. He would see how brilliant they both are, pouring over strategy maps and history books. He would savor the sounds they made in the bedchamber next to Dean’s at night while Dean was alone in his bed. Dean would see the ease with which the twins interacted with Dean’s people, especially the children, feeling his heart grow more and more fond over the Alphas. 

The shy glances, the simple touches, the kind words all three of them exchanged were never enough for Dean. He wanted the twins. He wanted all of them. He wanted their marriage to be real and full of love. 

One night, Dean decided enough was enough. He stormed into their bedchamber.

“Dean?” Castiel asks as he lifts himself into a sitting position on the bed.

“Cas. Jimmy. I-” he didn’t know how to say all the things he was feeling. 

Jimmy gets out of bed and approaches Dean, placing his hands gently on Dean’s shoulders. “What is it? What’s wrong?”

“I want-,” he started, looking pleadingly between his husbands. “I don’t want-” Dean shakes his head to clear his thoughts. “I want you,” he says looking into Jimmy’s eyes then turning to Cas. “I want you both.”

Jimmy’s hold on his shoulders tighten for a moment before he lets go, taking a step back. “Are you off of your tea?” Jimmy asks in a monotone voice so unlike the cheery personality that Dean has grown to love?

“Is it time for us to produce an heir?” Cas asks from the bed, staring down at his folded hands.

“What? No! That’s not what I mean,” Dean says, taking a step closer to Jimmy. “I mean that I want you both as my husband in more than just name. I want this to be real, just as real as it is for the both of you together.”

“Oh,” Jimmy breathes out, a smile breaking across his lips. 

Cas leaps off the bed and pulls Dean into his arms, hugging him tight. “Yes! Of course! We want you too, Dean. All of you.”

Jimmy embraces them both. “We love you, Omega.”

Dean’s voice breaks as he whispers, “I love you, too.”

**~Now~**

Dean lifts the box he brought for his husbands. “Here is the gift I wish to give you.” He slides it across the table until it sits in front of his Alphas. They stare at the box. “Well, go on and open it,” Dean says with a chuckle.

Jimmy reaches out and opens the box. They both stare down into the box, confusion written on their faces.

“Thank you, Dean?” Cas says. 

Dean laughs at this clueless husbands. “That would be my suppressant tea, Husbands.”

Jimmy raises his eyebrow. “Then why are you giving it to us? We have no need for it.”

Dean shakes his head. He never imagined having to explain this gift. “I have not drank any tonight.”

They both stare at him until Castiel’s face brightens in recognition. “You wish to go into heat?”

Dean nods his head, shyly looking down at his lap. Suddenly, he’s embraced against two strong chests, his Alphas kneeling on either side of him. 

“Oh, Dean,” Jimmy breathes as he holds Dean tight. 

“You two ready to make an heir?” Dean asks.

“No,” Cas says, looking up at Dean. “But I am ready to have a perfect child with the men that I love.”

Dean’s eyes prickle with unshed tears. “Yes. Okay. Let’s do that.”


End file.
